


where there is love, i'll be there

by wouldratherbe



Category: Glee
Genre: Bathroom conversations, Best Friends, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wouldratherbe/pseuds/wouldratherbe
Summary: "You’re not stupid. You know that, right?”“Quinn, you call me stupid all the time.”or: brittany runs into quinn.
Relationships: Artie Abrams/Brittany S. Pierce, Quinn Fabray & Brittany S. Pierce, Quinn Fabray/Brittany S. Pierce, Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	where there is love, i'll be there

**Author's Note:**

> quittany rights! we deserved more of these two.
> 
> title from 'i'll be there' by the jackson 5

_So stupid. You are so stupid. Stupid. God, Brittany, why are you so stupid?_

The bell rang, startling Brittany out of her thoughts, and she sniffed, staring at herself one last time in the mirror, before running out of the bathroom, and straight into Quinn.

“Oh! Sorry, Britt, I didn’t - wait, what’s wrong?”

Brittany exhaled sharply, glancing up at her friend, trying to school her features into something normal-looking. “Nothing! Sorry, Quinn! I’ll see you in Glee club.”

“Britt.” Quinn’s face grew pinched as Brittany turned around, as if she’d sucked on a lemon, or was about to fight Santana.

“Hey, remind me to talk to you about the newspaper, yeah?”

_“Brittany.”_

A soft hand gripped her elbow, grounding her in place, and Brittany tilted her head up, willing the tears to stop.

“Tell me what happened. Please?”

Brittany nodded, her face crumpling, and Quinn pulled her in, shushing the soft sobbing noises that escaped. It wasn’t until another five minutes had passed that Quinn finally got the story out of Brittany.

She sat on top of the sink, picking at her nails, letting her friend compose herself as she spoke. “Artie was wrong to call you stupid. You’re not stupid. You know that, right?”

“Quinn, you call me stupid all the time.”

Hazel eyes rolled hard as the girl pushed herself off of the sink, arms flexing. Brittany looked back at herself in the mirror. “I call everyone stupid. And you know what, no one has deserved it as much as Finn Hudson, so you, my friend, are in the clear.”

Brittany laughed a little bit, wiping her nose with the back of her hand. “He is _really_ stupid.”

Arms encircled her waist, and Quinn’s head popped up in the mirror, resting on her shoulder. “You, Brittany, are one of the best people I have ever met. You are so much better than everyone else here, in every single way. Please never forget that. And don’t let _Artie,_ or _me,_ or even _Santana_ tell you any different. Okay?”

“Okay, Fabray.”

“Okay. I love you, you know that? But don’t tell Santana, she’ll break my nose.”

Her laugh was felt more than heard, and when she turned around, Quinn was smiling. Brittany nodded. Santana would never let Quinn get away with anything more than this. And what did that mean for them?

“Got it.”

Quinn walked her to class, telling the teacher some story about Brittany being needed for the newspaper, and Brittany kissed her cheek before she left. She knew she wasn’t imagining the blush on Quinn’s face. But she didn’t look embarrassed. No, more like… flustered. And then she looked behind Brittany to where Rachel sat, a pinched look on her face. (Although that wasn’t saying much for Rachel. Her face always looked like that.)

Maybe Santana wasn’t the only pressed lemon around here.

Wow.

See? Britt was getting smarter everyday. She just needed to stick with her girls. They were better kissers anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like ten minutes while rewatching rumours. don't judge.
> 
> please comment and leave kudos if you enjoyed! thanks for reading xx


End file.
